In constructing a building wall of multiple courses of brick a bricklayer usually works from scaffolding constructed at the wall side outside of the building. The bricks are each deposited over a running line that has been set to mark the edge of the course. When a wall is built of concrete blocks, however, the mason usually builds it from inside the building line. In either case two corners are established first to locate the running line, and particular skill has been required of masons to build the corners true. It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a device that will enable less skilled persons to build true corners and set running lines, particularly for building block walls from the inside.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,753 to Chesworth a post socket is described wherein two plates are clamped into the corner of a wall by tightening nuts on three legs that tie the plates together. A post can then be leveled and locked into this socket and running lines attached to the post. Chesworth's tightening nuts are located at his upper plate, and when the device must be removed to prepare for a second layer of courses the bricklayer must descend to the bottom of the wall to release the nuts. Particularly, if a mason is working on the building side of the wall, this will be very time consuming operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,701 to Jernigan describes a story pole comprising a flanged angle but without any suggestion of the applicant's present integral clamp. In Jernigan's implement the bricks do not corner against the walls of the angle legs, as with the applicant's device, but abut against intricate channel-shaped abutments extending from the legs.